


all's fair in love

by espercially



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, it kind of moves the plot along;;, panic attack??, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/pseuds/espercially
Summary: jae's just trying to enjoy himself at the fair on his day off, but that's really hard when younghyun looks so good. sungjin might just have to intervene





	all's fair in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydneythefriendlyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/gifts).



  
The sun’s shining bright as Jae steps out of the van. He stands still as the other members pile out, with Dowoon tripping and nearly falling on his face, being caught by Wonpil in front of him. Everyone explodes into laughter, even the manager cracking a smile.

Jae tries to focus on what the other members are talking about as they walk through the entrance, and tries even harder to listen to the manager, who’s telling them when to meet back up and to be careful about being sighted, because he doesn’t want them to be swamped on their day off. But, all he can focus on is how excited Younghyun looks. He feels like a clichè, only having eyes for one person, but clearly he had underestimated the honesty of it. He’s just standing there, smiling, but god damn does he look good. With the sun shining through his hair, Younghyun looks like god himself. A beautiful, smiling, walking piece of art, with a face carved by angels. It’s like the sun and the moon and the stars all came together to form this wonderful person, who happens to be staring at Jae with a worried expression.

“Is there something on my face…?”

Jae jumps, and realizes he was staring. “Ah, no, sorry, I was zoning out.” He’s turning bright red, and he knows he’s screwed.

Younghyun grins at him. “Of all people, of course you would be.”

It’s that smile that always gets him, the one that makes his heart stop for a second. Jae has to look away to keep himself breathing. He’s glad there’s no cameras here this time, because he knows he’s being pretty obvious, and he’s terrified of how the fans would react. He knows there’s plenty of fans who would support him, but there’s just as many who wouldn’t, and Jae would just rather not deal with that. He’d rather love from afar.

“Hey, Jae! Come get your wristband!” Sungjin calls, and Jae’s amazed once again at the leader’s ability to know the exact moment to say something.

A flimsy, easy-to-tear wristband is slapped on his wrist, and the sticky part doesn’t all land on the bracelet, sticking to his skin. He hates it when that happens, and always gets unreasonably angry for a split second when it does. He doesn’t know why.

Within a few minutes, everyone has their wristbands, tickets, money for food, and Sungjin has acquired a first aid kit. At least one person is going to need it, so why not save time and bring it with them?

“Remember, meet back here around 10. And keep your hats on at all times! We really don’t need the entire country knowing we’re here, but if you see a fan or someone recognizes you, it’s okay to say hi, but no pictures. Also, don’t eat so much you wind up vomiting. Please.” Their manager gives them a last minute reminder, and everyone nods that they heard.

“Alright. Go have some fun, you guys.”

-

Jae squeezes his way onto the bench beside Wonpil. It may be a table for 8, but in their winter jackets, it really only sits about 5. Excluding the manager, who’s forced to stand against the wall behind them for lack of space.

Everyone had decided to meet back up for lunch, and Jae was glad because his rapid heart could finally rest. Younghyun couldn’t do anything that would possibly give him a heart attack when he’s surrounded by everyone. Well, he existed, which was basically enough, but besides that.

Jae’s small cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream is sitting in front of him on the table, a safe distance away from everyone that it will not fall or spill and that no one will accidentally stick an elbow or something in it. He’s not eating the ice cream at the moment, as he’s too busy trying to convince himself not to get back up and pay for Younghyun’s. He’d be willing to buy everyone’s, except he doesn’t have enough money.

He jumps as Sungjin’s fingers lightly brush his arm. “Are….you okay? You’ve been really jumpy all day.”

Jae forces a grin. “Yeah. I had a not so nice dream about a horror movie in an amusement park last night.”

Sungjin smiles back. “Ah, that makes sense. Bad timing though. Well, nothing bad will happen to you as long as we’re here, you know that right?”

Jae laughs and eats a spoonful of ice cream. “I do. But you also know I’m strong enough to fend off any monsters, don’t you?”

Dowoon snorts from his side of the table. “Strong enough, yeah. But not brave enough; you’d start crying as soon as you heard some weird noise.” He flips a spoonful of strawberry ice cream at the older male, and hits him square in the nose. At least it wasn’t pistachio flavored like last time.

“Hey!” The whole table laughs.

Jae reaches over and snatches a napkin from Sungjin’s side, but doesn’t get the chance to wipe his face.

“Woonie, that wasn’t nice. You should have let me do that, my aim is better.” Younghyun’s thumb is cleaning off his cheek. Then his nose. Then the other cheek. Jae’s not even sure he can feel his own face, he’s too busy staring at the other’s. With the sun shining directly on Younghyun’s face, his skin shines brighter than any highlighter would be able to make him shine, and his eyes are glowing so much Jae can’t see anything else.

Sungjin clears his throat.

“We’re here too, you know.” Wonpil giggles.

Younghyun’s glowing eyes suddenly grow wide, and he quickly takes his hand away. The shining skin develops a tinge of red. Jae focuses on nothing but his ice cream. So much for “not doing anything around everyone else.”

“.....Anyways.” Sungjin starts around his snickers. “What hasn’t anyone ridden yet? I know I saw Pili and Dowoon making themselves sick on the teacups, don’t even try to lie.”

“No, only Pili got sick.” Dowoon glares accusingly. “I had to wait outside the bathroom for nearly half an hour while he puked his brains out.”

Wonpil pouts. “That’s because you spun the thing way too fast. You almost threw up yourself.”

“Okay but I didn’t.”

“You tripped coming off of it.”

“How would you even know that? I thought we were gonna have to call an ambulance.”

“Worried about me?”

Ice cream goes flying again. “Not at all!”

“We’re here too you know.” Mocks Younghyun, sticking his tongue out at the arguing pair. Both members of the pair grow shades of red.

Sungjin rolls his eyes. “Surprisingly, I haven’t seen anyone get on the love log ride. Because none of you here would do that, now would you?”

No one answers.

“Mmhmm. Well, we’re going on it. And I’m not going to be the one riding alone.”

\--

The line attendant looks amused as a group of five boys awkwardly fidget in the line. “Are there any couples with us today?”

“Not if I can help it.” Sungjin says authoritatively. He’s smiling with his mouth, but not with his eyes, which can mean nothing but trouble. Jae can feel himself sweating already.

“Alrighty. You’ll still have to split up into pairs, or there can be one group of three, although it’ll be tight.”

“Oh they’ll live. It won’t be the only kind of tight they’ve ever experienced.”

As the line attendant walks to the next group in line, Jae mutters, “Why are you saying ‘they’? Aren’t you going to ride between a pair?”

“No. Younghyun is. You’re with me, lovebird.” Sungjin replies as he drags Jae into the car beside him. It’s tight with two, there’s no way the remaining three can fit in one car.

A loud explosion of laughter makes Jae turn to look behind him. Wonpil’s doubled over the side of the car, nearly in tears laughing. Jae’s surprised he himself isn’t, because it’s quite a sight.

Sharing the car three ways had not been exactly what any of them had thought. It meant that two people could sit on the bench while the smallest person had to sit in the lap of another. The unlucky pair included a very unhappy Younghyun and a mortified Dowoon. Younghyun’s face reminds Jae of those cartoon bears who glare at everything, but are standing completely straight, even when they shouldn’t. Dowoon looks more like a child than Jae had thought possible, sitting in the other’s lap like that.

Sungjin lets out an unattractive snort and has to face forward to keep himself from saying something that would undoubtedly piss Brian off even more than he already was.

The ride lurches forward, and a bunch of warm-toned lights turn on. Off to their left, a bright pink LED heart flashes on and off rapidly. Really cutesy music that would be creepy in any other situation blasts through the speakers in their tiny log cars.

“Jae.”

 _Oh god._ Jae’s stomach drops.

“I’m so glad you seem to be having fun.” Sungjin rests his hand on Jae’s forearm. “You’ve been really stressed lately.”

Jae lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Yeah.”

“You’re not relaxing though.”

 _There it is_.

Jae hesitates. “Am I that noticeable?”

“Noticeable as in, we can read your emotions easily? Or noticeable in the way that everyone can tell you’re in love with Younghyun?”

A loud noise startles Jae and Sungjin both, and a plastic arrow goes flying their way.

“You’ll be...newlyweds!” The large, lit up Cupid on the ride giggles creepily.

“Dear god I hope not.” says some smartass in the car behind them. Dowoon, Jae thinks.

“You’re not going to destress until you get an answer from him, are you?”

Jae sighs. “I’d rather not bring it up with him. I don’t want to make things awkward, because the fans will notice.”

“Hmm. Somehow I think it’s worth a shot.”

Jae rolls his eyes. Sure, it’s worth a shot, but so is trying to play a wind instrument. Neither are easy, and only playing an instrument is fun.

“Ooh, the camera! Jae, smile!”

As they get off the ride, Jae notices Younghyun taking ridiculously high steps, which he assumes is to get the feeling back in his legs after Dowoon’s bony butt killed them.

“Oh my god, you guys.” Sungjin’s got a glitter in his eyes as he holds up a printed version of the picture the ride camera took of Wonpil, Younghyun, and Dowoon’s car. “I’m framing this.”

-

  
Jae boards the car shakily, as it’s only held on by a rickety bar across the top. He’s glad he’s getting on with Wonpil, who’s in the line behind him, because Wonpil won’t make fun of him for his fear of heights, and probably won’t shake the car. He’s also been stressed out by Younghyun today far more than he wishes to admit.

He sets his bag on the bench beside him and takes a deep breath. He can do this. It’s not the first time he’s had to pretend that heights don’t bother him.

He looks around at the tiny metal car. It’s about five feet tall and maybe four feet long, making it an intimate ride for everyone. Great. At least he’s not riding with Younghyun.

The car lurches sideways as someone else gets on, and Jae ends up smacking his face into the window. _Good job, idiot._

A loud thump, followed by an “Oww, why’s the ceiling so damn short?” makes Jae quickly realize that it wasn’t Wonpil who got on.

Younghyun plops down in the seat across from him, rubbing his head. Jae’s probably staring again.

“You’re not Pili.” _Great start, Jae._

“Sorry to disappoint. For whatever reason he ended up in the car with Dowoon. I swear those two have something going on. Sungjin ended up squished in the car with them. I feel kinda bad for him.”

“And you…chose to sit with me?” The car lurches as the Ferris wheel begins to move, and Jae grips the pole in between them tightly.

“Well, I mean, the managers needed to plan next week’s schedule anyway.” Younghyun rests his chin in his hands and stares out the window, towards the fairground.

 _I’m just what’s left._ Jae runs a hand down his face and sighs. This is ridiculous. He can’t let himself be occupied by the other boy all the time. It’s going to get too obvious, and he’ll get fired for inflicting a burden on the group.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” Younghyun’s looking at him.

Jae knows his face is getting red, because he can feel his eyes grow huge. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He says quickly. He tightens his grip on the pole, and looks out the window opposite the side Younghyun’s sitting on.

“Are you sure?” God, Jae can’t even look him in the eyes. Kill me now.

The car shifts again as Younghyun leans over and puts a hand on Jae’s forehead. “You feel really warm.”

_Well, it’s not because I’m sick._

“Um.” Jae reaches up and removes Younghyun’s hand. “I’ll get checked out once we get back. Please stay on your side, because we might break the thing.”

Younghyun blinks, and for a second, Jae’s afraid he was obvious again. Then he sees the smirk.

“What, are you afraid of heights or something?”

_Fuck. Abort abort abort._

Younghyun lets out a laugh, one that makes Jae’s heart skip a beat. “Oh my god, do you mean to tell me that I’ve found a weakness to the great Park Jaehyung?”

Jae grimaces.

“I can’t believe this. After three years of training, I’ve finally found something.”

“I’m not perfect, you know!” Jae shoots back. “It’s not like you’re not afraid of spiders.”

Younghyun pouts. “Hey, I’m not perfect either.”

_What a liar. You’re more perfect than you know._

They’re nearing the top of the circle. His heart is starting to beat at a normal pace again, recovering from its adrenaline rush. He never understood why exactly hearts began to beat faster when looking at someone you’re attracted to. He supposes it’s because you blush, and your heart has to supply blood, but he also doesn’t know why you blush. Jae sneaks a look out of the window, and gasps.

Under the cover of darkness, the fairground is beautiful. He can see every single neon light, and the spinning, bright lights of the many rides pop out to Jae’s eyes. You can’t even see the silhouttes of people on the rides. He’s able to ignore the height factor, because it’s just so captivating.

Jae fumbles for his phone to take a picture, but instead his hand touches a body sitting next to him. He hadn’t noticed, having been so entranced by the view.

“It’s almost as beautiful as you, you know.”

 _Woah, that was smooth. I gotta use that sometime_. Jae blinks. _Wait, what?_

“Do you think I haven’t noticed?” Younghyun’s really, really close. His breath is tickling Jae’s cheek. So much for the calmed heart.

“Well, I hoped, but I guess I’m a little obvious, huh?” Jae smiles weakly. He knew he was gonna get caught.

“A little? The manager asked if we were dating. Most of the fans have noticed. That’s a little obvious, yeah.” Younghyun leans forward again, and Jae pushes himself into the window, praying it doesn’t break.

“But...why would they think we’re dating? You haven’t done anything to suggest that.” Jae’s heart is beating so fast right now. He blames it on the fact that the car is tipping very far to one side.

Younghyun rolls his eyes. “Only because you’re so fucking dense.”

 _Oh my **god**_.

“I’ve said so many things, made so many moves. You responded to all of them by laughing it off.” Younghyun looks so pained. “Earlier today, when we got the ice cream, you didn’t notice that?”

“Um. You know I could’ve done that myself right?”

Younghyun lays his head on Jae’s shoulder, and Jae’s breath hitches. He can’t move back any farther. “People tend to do things that the other can do on their own when they like them.”

_Oh my god. This isn’t happening._

“I didn’t know.”

“And I thought you did.”

Younghyun’s just staying there. He’s not moving his head. It’s completely silent, the only noise being the bustle of the fairground. He’s almost completely laying on top of Jae, despite the fact that neither one fits in the car. But Jae’s not paying attention to that.

Had he really not noticed? Was he really that dense? Or was he just ignoring it, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him?

Jae slowly wraps his arms around Younghyun’s shoulders, holding him there, against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

They stay like that for a while, and Jae watches the glowing views outside the window through tufts of his (boy?)friend’s hair. His hair smells really nice. Jae wonders for a moment if Younghyun’s the one who uses the fancy bottle of shampoo in the dorm shower.

There’s a loud creaking noise as the ride stops, and the car jerks and turns entirely vertical. Jae screams and pushes Younghyun off of him. Younghyun scrambles to the top end of the car and attempts to use his weight to push it back down to level, pressing his back as far against it as he can, but his face pales as he realizes it’s not working. Jae’s face pales even more, and he can feel the tears start to surface.

A loud, booming voice sounds from the ground. “To all customers on the ferris wheel, please be patient. One of our cars has broken, and it may take a moment to remove our customers within it before any more damage occurs.”

 _Oh boy. There go the tears_. Jae can’t even think before the first tear falls. He can’t stop himself from shaking, and he’s shaking so hard the thin piece of metal separating him and a very long drop is shaking too.

Younghyun carefully drops back to the bottom of the car, trying his hardest not to shake it.

“Hey, we’re gonna be okay. There are people on their way up here to rescue us. It’s gonna be okay, Jae.”

Jae nods weakly. Yeah. It’ll be okay. They’re not gonna plummet 500 feet to their death. Yeah.

Jae’s pretty sure Younghyun’s calling his name. His mouth is moving, saying what appears to be his name, but Jae can’t hear it. He can’t hear anything. He can feel the warm hand on his shoulder, though. And the arms that come soon after, wrapping around him. Too warm, but he’d rather that than nothing at all. There’s warm breath on his cheeks, too. He turns toward that warmth, and meets Younghyun’s worried eyes. Jae wants to say something, to reassure him that they’ll be okay, but he can’t. Nothing is working.

Younghyun looks up sharply as a vaguely human shaped shadow falls across the backside of the car. A cold gust of air hits Jae’s back.

Oh. Younghyun’s trying to talk to him again.

“...ae! Jae!”

Younghyun grins when Jae’s eyes focus on him. “We’re getting out of here, okay? The people are here. They’re gonna take us down in a construction lift. Just stay with me, alright?”

Jae nods, and Younghyun wipes his tears with his thumbs. “We gotta stand up.”

Younghyun holds Jae’s hands and helps him stand up, at least as far as they can stand in the tiny car. A stranger’s hand grabs Jae’s forearm, which startles him. Younghyun pushes him towards the hand and the neon light streaming in through the open door. They hurt his eyes, and Jae doesn’t see how the neon lights were pretty in the first place.

The car lurches as Jae steps out of it and onto the lift, and he sees a wave of panic flash through Younghyun’s eyes. The employee who had evidently pulled Jae out of the car yells something, which Jae can assume by the way his mouth moves quickly.

Then he sees Younghyun jump.

Everything moves in slow motion, it seems. The rickety old car snaps off of its chain, and begins its plummet downwards. The employee’s arms are outstretched, and before he realizes it, so are Jae’s.

Younghyun slams into the lift at his waist, and somehow manages to grab one of Jae’s outstretched hands. The weight drags him to his knees. All the noises of the fair are back, and there’s multiple screams from down on the ground, but all Jae can think about is getting Younghyun back.

Jae and the employee each grab the closest arm, and are able to pull him up, even though Jae’s arms are about to explode. Younghyun collapses in a ball once he’s safely on the lift, and Jae’s immediately all over him.

“Younghyun! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The lift begins its descent as Younghyun catches his breath. He grasps at Jae’s hand, and holds it so tight his knuckles turn white. Jae realizes he’s started crying again, but makes no attempt to stop it as he lowers his head to touch Younghyun’s hand.

“I’m okay.” Jae lets out a sob as Younghyun wraps him into a tight hug. “We’re okay. We’re okay.”

The lift jolts to a stop, and the pair shakily climb off. They go to wait at the exit of the ride, figuring it’ll take a while for the others to come down.

“Jae. Are you alright?” Younghyun hasn’t let go of his hand. Jae nods.

“I will be.” He says as he wipes the remainders of his tears.

A small smile graces Younghyun’s face. “Good. If there’s anything I can do to help you calm back down, let me know. I know everyone’s different in their recovery methods, so just let me know what to do.”

“This is good.” Just standing there, being able to feel the presence of another person, is a thing that often brings him down to earth. It seems to be working too, which is relieving. Jae hates having panic attacks in public, but especially in front of his friends. He knows they won’t judge him, but that doesn’t stop the feeling that they will.

It’s relaxing. If he closes his eyes, Jae doesn’t have to pay attention to anything. He can hear the noises from the fair, and the cheery music, and feel the heat from Younghyun. There’s a cool breeze on his face, and the air smells like funnel cakes.

“Okay, they said that the only way this was possible was if there was an extreme amount of weight on one side. However, there’s barely enough room for two people face to face, let alone side to side. What’s going on, you two?” That high voice could only belong to Wonpil.

_So much for relaxing._

“Um.” Younghyun’s face is about the color of the cherry icee a nearby child is holding.

“Thanks, Sungjin.” Jae comes up with the answer, for once. When the leader cocks an eyebrow, Jae raises his and Younghyun’s intertwined hands. Sungjin responds with a smug smile.

“It took you long enough. Glad I could help.”

Sudden realization dawns across the faces of the two youngest.

“I guess that makes us boyfriends now, huh?”

-

No one noticed the kiss in the darkness of the back of the van.

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOL IM BACK FROM THE DEAD AFTER A YEAR
> 
> i began writing this for avery in november of 2015, so its literally been almost 2 years. like it was so long ago junhyeoks name was still in here :(
> 
> i also havent touched this fic since then until today, so u have a mess of current and past writing styles. 
> 
> i experience panic attacks the way i write the one in here. i completely shut down, and i can only focus on what i happen to be panicking about (unless i don't know why i'm panicking, in which i just shut down and cry). i felt like i should address that and again im sorry if it triggered anyone;;
> 
> also: shoutout to shan for those bomb descriptions of youngk, since my dowoon stan self couldnt get it right i love u
> 
> anyways!!! i hope u enjoyed this mess !!!! i spent a whole road trip wanting to scream bc of this thing ur welcome


End file.
